


Through The Demon’s Portals

by Momo_Phyre



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Characters May Change, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings May Change, Tags May Change, first person POV, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Phyre/pseuds/Momo_Phyre
Summary: This is a story of an escaped experiment’s journey in a new world. It’s set after Zoom minus Barry’s attempt to fix the timeline and that Eddie didn’t die nor did Ronnie.ON HIATUS!!!





	1. After Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing/typing this for a while and I’ve decided to post it here, hope y’all like it!

               I fixed the headphones on my deer-like ears, walking into Saints & Sinners. Once the door was open I looked around and frowned, 'no one I need is here right now', I think to myself. With a sigh I pull my phone out and turn my music up, then slide my phone back into my pocket and head to the bar. I roll my eyes as I feel eyes following me. I sit at the bar and pull my right earphone off.

               "Can I get a Scotch on the rocks?" I ask Jenna, the bar tender for the day. I got her name from yesterday's bartender.

               "Sure thing," she smiles and starts to get my drink around. "So are you new here, or just never when I'm here?"

               I shrug, "a little of both? I'm new here, but this isn't my first time here."

               She nods again, "you a meta?"

               I shrug again, "eh, I'm kinda not sure to be honest. I mean, I'm not even from this world."

               "Not from this world'?" A deep voice says, right behind me. "That mean that freak, Zoom, brought you?"

               I frown and flick my ear back as I hear the sound of the cold gun powering up. "No, but I did arrive around that time. Who do you think killed those assholes in the back allies?" I turn in my seat as Jenna hands me my drink, taking a sip as I look Captain Cold up and down with an annoyed look, "and where have you been these last few days, Captain?"

               He raised an eyebrow, "didn't know I had to be anywhere."

               I shrug and take another sip, leaning back against the bar. "I've been looking for you."

               Leonard powered down his gun and re-holstered it, sitting at the bar as well. "So I've heard, what do you want."

               I took a gulp of my drink and turned back around, setting my glass down. "I want to join your crew... Like I said, I'm not from this world, I'm from a Parallel universe and I don't know what to do now."

               "Well, how'd you get here? Can't you go back?" He asked, motioning to Jenna, who went about getting him a drink.

               I shake my head, "the way I got here was through a demon’s portal... he opened a portal for me to get away from everyone in my world... Let’s just say I didn't have it too good there and the only way to save myself, and now the people there, was to send me to a world with actual monsters..."

               Leonard frowned more and looked at me sideways, "what do you mean by that?"

               I shrug, "I'm not as weak as I may look, and the fact that I've been an experiment for the military in my world for almost three years before they started using me as an experiment to give me the abilities of mythical creatures, doesn't help."

               Leonard looks mildly put off by this fact, "what about your parents? Where were they while this was happening?"

               I laugh, self depreciatively, "my mom basically sold me out and my dad didn't want shit to do with me after I told him I was getting a sex change."

               He looked both horrified and disgusted, "that's just sick." he took a sip of his beer and glanced at me, "so where have you been staying since you got here?"

               I shrug, "I stayed in abandoned places till the Flash showed back up, then I started pickpocketing and staying in motels till I got enough money from walking dogs and shit to get an apartment. So now I have an apartment, but the building is being foreclosed so I'm not going to have a place by the end of the week it seems." 

I take a sip of my drink and stare at it sadly, "the only thing I miss about my old life is my boyfriend... He looked everywhere for me..." I smile as I remember, "But no one really cares for the emotional baggage I carry around, sorry." I smile apologetically at him.

               Leonard frowns at me, then gets up, puts a twenty on the table by my drink and says, "Follow me."

               I blink and flick my ears forward, looking between him and Jenna in confusion. Jenna smiles, "go on, follow him."

               I get off my seat and start following him, he pauses after we exit. "Did you bring a car or did you walk?"

               "Uhm, I walked, why?" I watch him nervously.

               "Good, you'll ride with me then," he says going over to a bike and grabs a helmet, then looks at me with a frown. "I'll have Hartley make a helmet for, no helmet made will fit you."

               I shrug, "I guess that works, I mean I could probably help with that, but eh."

               Leonard smirks slightly, "oh you can now can you?"

               I grin and wink, "yeah, I'm both pretty and smart."

               He chuckles, putting the helmet on getting on the bike, "hop on."

               I climbed onto the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist, "I hope you don't have a significant other."

               He laughs and shakes his head, "I have found my soulmate, but I know they're not gonna mind."

               I blink, "soulmate? I didn't know that you guys had soulmates here..."

               He nods, "I'll tell you more when we get back to hideout."

               I nod, "kk."


	2. To the Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy (whom I forgot to introduced in the last chapter) meets the Rouges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter ~bows to the readers dramatically~

               As soon as we got to his hideout he motioned for me to follow him inside. "Come on, I'll have Hartley go get some coffee from Jitters, but for now I'll explain a few things to you, that you seem to not know about."

               I nod and follow him inside. Once we get inside I look around and take note of who all is here. I freeze and blink as I notice someone "wait, Clyde is still alive?"

               Leonard looks at me with an odd look then shrugs slightly and nods, turning around. "Yeah, why do you ask."

               I shrug, "cuz he got shot twice in the chest in my world." I continue to look around, until my cloven hoof catches on the edge of a rug. I gasp and catch myself as Mark moves to catch me.

               "Careful there, kid. You might hurt yourself," Mark says, straitening himself.

               I smile, "tis fine, I've had worse." I glance down at my leg and frown at the still healing wound there. "Hey Cappy, mind if I use the restroom first?"

               Leonard looks back at me, "why?"

               I motion to the wound, "kinda have to wrap it."

               Both Mark and Leonard glance down and frown, Mark tips his head, "How the Hell did you get that?”

    I shrug, "Iron, apparently most mythical creatures get burned by it. I was shackled to a wall with it."

               Mark frowns more and kneels to look at it, "did it burn the fur off or just the skin?"

               I frown, "it ripped the fur off, it melted both together then when Damien took the shackle off it ripped both off..."

               I notice Shawna shiver as she stands in the door way, "I don't know what I walked in on, but it doesn't sound too good."

               I shrug, "it's nothing compared to what they did to me for the last six years?" I tip my head to think.

               "Six years?!" Shawna said, incredulously.

               I nod, "six years, maybe six and a half."

               "Where the Hell have you been to get worse than that?!" Shawna exclaims, sound both horrified and mad at the same time.

               "Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone is curious now," Clyde says, joining his brother.

               I shrug, "I'll tell you my story after I know what's up in this world... as well as, as soon as everyone is together so I don't have to retell my story more than once... It's very tiring to talk about." I say with a sigh, rubbing my eyes a bit with a frown.

               "You look tired already," Shawna says, moving closer, "are you sure you're okay?"

               I nod, "just the after effects of Iron... I get tired, get hot flashes, my leg tingles, can't walk at times, but it's getting better," I shrug again.

               Shawna frowns, "let me take a look at it. Mark go get the first aid kit, Cold go tell Hartley to get coffee like you planned, and you," she points at me with a no-nonsense look, "sit on the couch, I'm not taking no for an answer."

               I shrug and walk over to the couch, taking a seat. As I sit Shawna hurries over to me and Clyde crosses his arms, "you can't even tell your leg is fucked up."

               I shrug, "first off having hooves instead of feet makes the limp harder to see, second off, as I said, it's getting better. You should have seen it when it first happened." I smirk a bit, "it was gushing blood and puss and something silver as well."

               I get weird looks from the two still in the room as the other three walk in.

               "What's with the looks?" Hartley asks, grabbing his coat and slipping it on.

               "Maybe he'll tell you later." Clyde says with a scowl.

               I smile brightly, "actually I was just telling them what my leg looked like in the beginning."

               Hartley stops, "oh?"

               I nod, "yup, but I could really use a coffee before saying it again, please?" I let my ears droop and give my best puppy eyes.

               Hartley chuckles and finishes putting his coat on, "yeah, yeah, I'm on it."

               I smile brightly and clap my hands together happily, “thanks Hart.”

Hartley chuckles again, shaking his head, “I’ll be back in a bit with coffees.”

With that Hartley leaves and Leonard starts talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged but not necessary.


End file.
